1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic polymer composition and article and methods of preparing and using same.
2. Background Art
A molecularly self-assembling (MSA) material has been used to prepare, among other things, hot melt adhesives, and composites comprising the MSA material and a filler. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,167 B1 and US 2008/0214743 (separately and generally related to, among other things, a MSA polyesteramide and process for producing same); US 2008/0241528 A1 (generally related to, among other things, polyesteramide based hot melt adhesives); US 2010/0041857 (generally related to, among other things, an in situ synthesis of MSA polyesteramide); US 2010/0093971 (generally related to, among other things, polyesteramides with decreased perfection of the amide); and US 2010/0126341 A1 (generally related to, among other things, a polymer pi-bond philic filler composite, including a membrane prepared therefrom). The art has not contemplated a MSA material further containing a covalently bound reactive or derivatized functional group.